The present invention relates to packaging materials and in particular to material used to stuff and fill shipping cartons or crates to protect small, valuable or fragile articles.
In my earlier copending application Ser. No. 940,549 filed on Sep. 4, 1992, I disclosed a package stuffing material useful as a substitute for the common plastic "peanut" stuffing material. My earlier package materials were light in weight and made of highly biodegradable paper material. They, therefore, present a significantly reduced environmental problem.
On the other hand, the earlier stuffing material required a time-consuming and somewhat costly method of forming, preferably by molding, of the individual units of the stuffing material, as well as relatively large machinery therefor. As a consequence, the known packaging material had to be made long before use and had to be stored and shipped in bulk to the place of use.
It is the object of the present invention to provide an improved biodegradable paper material, which is simpler and more economical, yet provides substantially greater degree of filling.
These objects, as well as others, will be apparent from the foregoing disclosure.